masseffectfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Druga bitwa o Ziemię
Druga bitwa o Ziemię to ostatnia bitwa wielkiej wojny ze żniwiarzami, i zarazem jedna z największych bitew w historii galaktyki. Udział w niej brało wiele zjednoczonych ras starających się desperacko odeprzeć dewastujących galaktykę syntetycznych Żniwiarzy. Bitwa rozgrywała się zarówno nad powierzchnią planety, jak i w Londynie. Celem bitwy było połączenie Cytadeli z bronią znaną jako Tygiel, co miało raz na zawsze pokonać Żniwiarzy. Przebieg i wynik tej bitwy zależy od wyborów Komandora Sheparda. Preludium Podczas ataku na bazę Cerberusa, komandor Shepard dowiedział się, że to Cytadela jest katalizatorem, którego potrzeba aby Tygiel mógł zniszczyć żniwiarzy. Okazało się również, że w tym samym czasie zindoktrynowany Człowiek Iluzja powiadomił o wszystkim Żniwiarzy, którzy przejęli Cytadele. Zabrali ją oni do swojego najlepiej bronionego sektora, czyli Układu Słonecznego, i zaczęli gromadzić wokół niej swoje główne siły. Chodź Cytadela dryfowała nad atmosferą, to była bezpośrednio połączona z Londynem specjalnym promieniem, którym Żniwiarze transportowali martwych oraz żywych ludzi na nią w celu przetworzenia. To był jedyny sposób aby dostać się na jej pokład, otworzyć jej ramiona i tym samym pozwolić Tyglowi na zadokowanie i rozpoczęcie ostrzału. Siły Aliantów W zależności od tego, ile sił komandorowi udało się zebrać w czasie akcji Mass Effect 3, skład aliantów podczas tej bitwy wyglądał będzie inaczej. Największa koalicja składała się będzie z: FLOTY: -Związek Salariański -Przymierze Układów -Hierarchia Turian -Republiki Asari -Quarianie (floty cywilna, patrolowa oraz ciężka) -Gethy -Hegemonia Batarian (Resztki floty) -Flota Hanarów -Flotylla Elcorów -Flota Terminusa (Zaćmienie, Krwawa Horda oraz Błękitne Słońca) - Vorcha (jedno skrzydło myśliwskie) -Volusowie (eskadra bombowa oraz jeden pancernik) SIŁY LĄDOWE: '-'''Kroganie -Drelle -Związek Salariański -Przymierze Układów -Hierarchia Turian -Republiki Asari -Elcorzy Plan Aliantów Admirał Steven Hackett podzielił wielką zjednoczoną armadę na trzy grupy: miecz, młot oraz tarcza. Zadania ich miały być następujące: '''MIECZ' był główną siłą mającą rozpocząć bitwę i uderzyć we flotę żniwiarzy. Grupa ta składała się z większości flot aliantów. Jego celem było jak najdłuższe utrzymywanie broniących Cytadeli Żniwiarzy w bliskiej walce, odwracając ich uwagę od sił młota na powierzchni planety. MŁOT to główne siły naziemne aliantów. Podczas ataku miecza, mieli oni przeprowadzić desant w Londynie, a następnie połączyć się z siłami ziemskiego ruchu oporu pod dowództwem Adm. Davida Andersona. Następnie mieli za wszelką cenę dotrzeć do promienia, po dotarciu na Cytadelę ich zadaniem było otwarcie jej ramion pozwalając Tyglowi na zadokowanie TARCZA to floty, których zadaniem była bezpośrednia obrona Tygla. Wśród flot Tarczy znajdowała się m.in. piąta flota Przymierza, oraz siódma Flota Turian. W przeciwieństwie do Miecza, mieli oni przejść przez przekaźnik Charona dopiero kiedy ramiona Cytadeli się otworzą. Wtedy mieli za wszelką cenę obronić Tygiel podczas jego drogi do Cytadeli. Tarczą dowodził bezpośrednio Steven Hackett. Przebieg Bitwy Atak sił Miecza Bitwa rozpoczęła się w momencie przekroczenia przekaźnika Charona przez siły aliantów. W zależności od ilości zgromadzonych zasobów wojennych, atak floty miecza na Żniwiarzy będzie wyglądał inaczej. Jeżeli zgromadziliśmy pokaźną flotę, alianci początkowo będą sobie radzić z silniejszymi żniwiarzami, w przeciwnym wypadku od początku będą ponosić ciężkie straty. Natomiast w każdym wypadku, atak będą prowadzić siły Przymierza. Niezależnie od poniesionych strat, siły Miecza wykonały pierwszą fazę planu, czyli zawiązanie floty Żniwiarzy walką odwracając ich uwagę od Młota. Desant sił Młota Jeszcze przed desantem Młot napotkał trudności. Okazuję się bowiem, że w Londynie rozstawione zostały trzy zmodyfikowane niszczyciele, które teraz ostrzeliwują niebo nad miastem. Oznacza to, że promy z żołnierzami nie mogły by się dostać na ziemię, w takiej sytuacji podjęto decyzję o wysłaniu kilku małych oddziałów, których promów niszczyciele nie wykryły by. Ich zadaniem było unieszkodliwienie niszczycieli, udało się to dwóm z nich. Trzecia, grupa została zestrzelona przez Żniwiarzy, jednak ich wyposażenie przejął oddział pod dowództwem Komandora Sheparda. Udało im się zniszczyć ostatniego Żniwiarza, otwierając siłom Młota drogę na Ziemię. Desant był krwawy i chaotyczny, odbywał się pod ciągłym ostrzałem Raknii oraz Kanibali. Już w pierwszych minutach poległa znaczna część Młota. W rezultacie do punktu zbornego jakim była baza Ruchu Oporu, dotarła jedynie 1/3 wszystkich sił Młota. Reszta albo poległa, albo była związana walką ze Żniwiarzami i nie mogła pomóc w natarciu na promień. Droga do promienia W bazie, Admirał David Anderson, który przejął dowodzenie nad wszystkimi siłami naziemnymi, zebrał dowódców wszystkich batalionów aby omówić plan działania. Niestety, Żniwiarze nie pozostawili promienia bez ochrony, na drodze do niego stał jeden Niszczyciel, który mógł z łatwością unieszkodliwić osłabione siły Młota. Jedyną szansą na jego zniszczenie, było użycie czołgów z działem Thanix (wykorzystującym technologię Żniwiarzy). Plan był więc prosty, żołnierze mieli za wszelką cenę osłaniać czołgi poruszające się po głównej drodze w stronę Żniwiarza. Po wystrzeleniu pocisków, siły Młota miały "walić czym się da" w Żniwiarza, licząc na jego destrukcję. Droga była długa i trudna, większość czołgów została zniszczona w drodze do celu. Jednak dwóm czołgom udało dotrzeć się do punktu, z którego można było ostrzeliwać Żniwiarza. Reszta żołnierzy znalazła się bliżej Żniwiarza, czekając na sygnał do rozpoczęcia ataku. Okazało się jednak, że promień emituje pole energetyczne, uniemożliwiające wycelowanie pocisków niszczyciela. Technicy starali się to obejść, jednak zostali zaatakowani przez żołnierzy wroga. Komandor Shepard pośpieszył im na pomoc, jednak kiedy dotarł do celu, wszyscy technicy i żołnierze nie żyli. W tym czasie Niszczyciel masakrował siły czekające na sygnał do ataku. EDI wpadła jednak na pomysł, mogła ono połączyć czołgi ze specjalnym systemem namierzania Normandii, zainstalowanym podczas bitwy o Raanoch. Kalibracja wymagała jednak trochę czasu. Chwilę siły Żniwiarzy przeprowadziły kontratak, który jednak został odparty przez Komandora. Kalibracja zakończyła się, jednak energia promienia była za silna nawet dla Normandii, oddział komandora zmuszony był więc zwabić Żniwiarza bliżej jego pozycji, gdzie energia była już słabsza. Udało się to, niszczyciel zbliżał się, jednak żołnierze broniący lewej flanki Komandora zmuszeni byli się wycofać. Jego oddział zmuszony był więc bronić się jednocześnie przed przeważającymi siłami wroga, oraz dalej być w gotowości do wystrzelenia pocisków. Po kilkunastu minutach obrony, żniwiarz znalazł się w dogodnej pozycji. Działa Thanix wystrzeliły pociski, które trafiły w cel i unieszkodliwiły jego tarcze. Wtedy pozostałe siły młota wystrzeliły w jego stronę grad pocisków, rakiet itp. ostatecznie niszcząc Niszczyciela. Droga do Cytadeli stała otworem. Rzeź pod promieniem. Kiedy Młot był mniej niż kilometr od promienia, siły Miecza zawiadomiły Andersona, że kilka Żniwiarzy, wraz z samym Zwiastunem, wycofała się w stronę Londynu. Młot nie miał już czołgów ani pocisków Thanix, więc pozostało jedno rozwiązanie. Desperacki szturm w stronę promienia, z nadzieją, że chociaż jednemu żołnierzowi uda się tam dotrzeć. Zwiastun urządził nacierającym aliantom prawdziwą rzeź. Zginęli niemal wszyscy, Komandora Sheparda oraz Admirała Andersona również uznano za zmarłych. Major Coats, który przejął dowodzenie, zarządził odwrót sił niedobitków Młota. Wydawało się, że bitwa jest przegrana. Na Cytadeli Jednak nie wszyscy polegli, Shepard oraz Anderson jakimś cudem przeżyli i dostali się do promienia. Ten przeniósł ich do wnętrza Cytadeli, na nieznane wcześniej rejony. W środku znajdowały się tysiące ciał ludzi, czkających na przetworzenie. Admirał oraz Komandor spotkali się przy panelu kontrolnym, który prawdopodobnie mógł otworzyć ramiona. Jednak okazało się, że znajduje się tam również zindoktrynowany Człowiek Iluzja, który używając modyfikacji Żniwiarzy przejął kontrolę nad ciałamI Andersona i Sheparda. Człowiek postrzelił Andersona, oraz próbował przekonać do swojej racji Sheparda. Twierdził on, że Żniwiarzy nie można zniszczyć, a trzeba ich kontrolować, jeżeli ludzkość ma przetrwać. Koniec końców Człowiek Iluzja ginie, jeżeli mamy wystarczającą ilość punktów bohatera, uwalnia się on od kontroli Żniwiarzy poprzez samobójstwo (podobnie jak Saren 3 lata wcześniej), w przeciwnym wypadku Shepard wyrywa się spod jego kontroli i zabija go. Anderson umiera od poniesionych ran, a bardzo słaby Shepard otwiera ramiona Cytadeli, pozwalając Tyglowi na zadokowanie. Atak sił Tarczy oraz Tygla. Kiedy Adm. Steven Hackett, dowiedział się o otwarciu ramion, niezwłocznie zarządził aby Tygiel zadokował w stacji. Przez przekaźnik Charona przeszła broń razem z ochraniającymi ją siłami Tarczy. Podobnie jak podczas ataku Miecza, przebieg ataku Tarczy zależy od ilości zasobów wojennych. W najgorszym przypadku, większość statków broniących Tygla zostanie zniszczona. Tygiel jednak tak czy siak zadokuje w Cytadeli, a Adm. Hackett przeżyje obronę. = Ostrzał Tygla i koniec bitwy. Tygiel nie zaczął jednak ostrzału wraz z połączeniem się z katalizatorem. Admirał skontaktował się z Shepardem na Cytadelii, prosząc go o pomoc. Shepard był jednak zbyt słaby, aby cokolwiek zrobić. Nieprzytomny został on jednak przeniesiony do innego miejsca. Tam, poznał prawdziwego Katalizatora, starożytną inteligencję, odpowiedzialną za wyginięcie Lewiatanów oraz stworzenie Żniwiarzy. Katalizator mówi Shepardowi, że połączenie go z Tyglem wprowadziło nowe zmienne, i uświadomiło mu, że może istnieje inny sposób na ochronę życia niż okresowe niszczenie zaawansowanych cywilizacji. Okazuje się, że Tygiel jest jedynie "karabinem" zdolnym, ale to od Katalizatora zależy jaką "amunicją" będzie strzelał. W każdym razie, Tygiel używa centrum systemu przekaźników masy zainstalowanym w Cytadeli, aby rozprowadzić swoją energię do wszystkich zakątków Galaktyki. Katalizator daje Shepardowi zdecydować, do czego użyje Tygla. Shepard może: -Przejąć kontrolę nad Żniwiarzami, poświęcając swoje ciało. Jedak jego umysł przetrwa, i zastąpi Katalizator jako inteligencję kontrolująca Żniwiarzy. Jeżeli to wybierze Shepard, Tygiel strzela Niebieskim promieniem, na mocy którego wszyscy Żniwiarzy przechodzą pod kontrolę Sheparda, i zaprzestają walki z aliantami. W ciągu następnych lat Shepard odbudowuje galaktykę, którą zniszczyła wielka wojna. Żniwiarze odbudowują także przekaźniki Masy, zniszczone podczas ostrzału Tygla. -Zniszczyć Żniwiarzy. W takim wypadku, zniszczeni zostaną nie tylko Katalizator oraz Żniwiarze, ale wszystkie istoty syntetyczne znajdujące się w polu rażenia, oraz inne obiekty, co zależy od uszkodzenia Tygla. Jeżeli mamy bardzo mało zasobów wojennych, Ziemia i wszyscy na jej powierzchni, Cytadela, Przekaźniki Masy oraz prawdopodobnie wszystkie syntetki (wliczając Gethy i EDI) zostają zniszczeni, Shepard również umiera. Jeżeli mamy dużo zasobów wojennych, Ziemia przetrwa, jednak przekaźniki i Cytadela dalej zostaną zniszczone, z możliwością odbudowy). W takim wypadku jednak, część syntetyków znajdujących się daleko od Ziemi może przetrwać, oraz Shepard również przeżywa, jednak pozostaje pod gruzami Cytadeli, więc nie jest jasne czy nie umarł od obrażeń. W obu przypadkach, Żniwiarze zostają jednak unicestwieni, ale galaktyka jest zdewastowana, co może zająć dziesiątki jak nie setki lat aby ją odbudować. -Doprowadzić do syntezy ze Żniwiarzami. Shepard poświęca się, aby jego esencja życiowa mogła doprowadzić do syntezy Żniwiarzy i wszystkich syntetyków z istotami organicznymi. Wtedy, wszystkie rasy stają się połączeniem elementów organicznych oraz mechanicznych. Wszystkie rasy, włącznie ze Żniwiarzami, odbudowują zniszczoną galaktykę. -Nie użyć Tygla. Shepard może zdecydować się aby w ogóle nie użyć Tygla, w takim wypadku alianci przegrywają bitwę, a wszystkie inteligentne rasy ponownie wymierają. Jednak ocalały zapiski Liary T'Soni stworzone dla przyszłych ras, na wypadek porażki aliantów. Istnieje więc nadzieja, że uda się przerwać następny cykl i raz na zawsze zniszczyć Żniwiarzy.